1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutter assemblies and, more specifically, such apparatus which is adapted to function as an ingot mold cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with the molding of metal ingots in various types of ingot molds, a problem has been encountered as a result of impurities in the mold and the building up of layers of the impurities to an intolerable thickness. Such action tends to contribute to defects in ingots molded in the particular mold. As subsequent heats are poured, the impurities may tend to marbleize or go into the ingot being formed thereby creating quality control problems in respect of the ingot, as well as semifabricated and fabricated products to be made from the same. Ingots which are defective as a result of such impurity contamination generally have to be relegated to use in lower priced items where the impurities and resultant defects can be tolerated.
With respect to molds which are only partially filled, such as those which would be encountered at the end of a pour, the amount of impurities that tend to scald or splash the sides of the mold contributes further to undesired depositing of impurities on the mold interior surfaces.
It has been known to attempt various means of cleaning the ingot mold interior surfaces. For example, it has been known to employ air under high pressure, flailing chains or brushes and other mechanical means. One of the problems with such approaches is that they tend to burnish the inside of the ingot molds rather than cleaning off the encrusted material.
There remains, therefore, a substantial need for an efficient means of effectively removing undesired impurities from the interior of an ingot mold so as to reduce the likelihood that these impurities will contribute to a defective ingot.